Global positioning system (GPS) devices are commonly used to facilitate navigation on Earth. These GPS devices are designed to communicate with orbiting satellites that transmit location and time information. Closer to the Earth's surface, satellite-based navigation can be supplemented using local area wireless technologies, such as Wi-Fi, which utilizes radio frequency (RF) signals to communicate with nearby compatible devices. These types of wireless technologies typically employ wireless access points (Wi-Fi hotspots) to establish network access. In cases of secured wireless networks, a password or other security credentials normally must be provided in order to gain network access.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. Numerous variations, configurations, and other embodiments will be apparent from the following detailed discussion.